Rafael Correa/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Rafael Correa - Stephen Harper.jpg| Los Mandatarios de Ecuador y de Canadá, Rafael Correa y Stephen Harper, estrechan sus manos. Flickr de la Presidencia de la República del Ecuador Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Rafael Correa.jpg| QUITO. El presidente ecuatoriano Rafael Correa recibió en abril del 2009 en el Palacio de Carondelet al expresidente de Estados Unidos, Jimmy Carter (i), con quien dice tener amistad. Foto: El Universo Barack Obama - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa y Barack Obama en la cumbre de las Américas en Trinidad y Tobago. El Universo Hillary Clinton - Rafael Correa.jpg| QUITO.- La secretaria de Estado de Estados Unidos, Hillary Clinton; y el presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa, durante la rueda de prensa en el palacio de Carondelet. AFP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Óscar Árias Sánchez - Rafael Correa.jpg| Pasado el incidente con el venezolano Hugo Chávez (fuera de foco), el rey Juan Carlos departió con los presidentes Óscar Arias, Rafael Correa (Ecuador) y Michelle Bachelet (Chile), y el canciller panameño Samuel Lewis. EFE. Laura Chinchilla - Rafael Correa.jpg| Costa Rica's Laura Chinchilla, left, speaks with Ecuadorean President Rafael Correa before his installation ceremony at the Ecuadorean National Assembly in Quito on Friday.Rodrigo Buendía/AFP Luis Guillermo Solís - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa y Luis Guillermo Solís en Ecuador. EFE México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Rafael Correa.jpg| Los presidentes Rafael Correa, de Ecuador, y Felipe Calderón, de México. Foto: Cuartoscuro. Enrique Peña Nieto - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa y Enrique Peña Nieto se reunieron esta mañana en Carondelet. Foto: Presidencia Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente ecuatoriano Rafael Correa junto a Fidel Castro, quien falleció el pasado 25 de noviembre del 2016, en un reunión en Cuba en 2009. Foto: AFP Rafael Correa - Raúl Castro.jpg| El General de Ejército Raúl Castro Ruz (I), Presidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros de la República de Cuba, despide a Rafael Correa Delgado (D), Presidente de la República del Ecuador, en la Terminal 1 del Aeropuerto Internacional José Martí, en La Habana, el 5 de mayo de 2017. Foto: Omara García (ACN). Miguel Díaz-Canel - Rafael Correa.jpg| Miguel Díaz Canel y Rafael Correa.(CORTESÍA: Cubadebate) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Néstor Kirchner - Rafael Correa.jpg| Presidente ecuatoriano Rafael Correa y su colega argentino Néstor Kirchner durante una reunión política en Merlo, Buenos Aires.(Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Cristina Fernández - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa junto a Cristina Kirchner. Foto: Archivo / EFE Mauricio Macri - Rafael Correa.jpg| PRESIDENTES DE IZQUIERDA VALORAN LAZOS CON ARGENTINA. Foto: REUTERS Bolivia * Ver Carlos Mesa - Rafael Correa.jpg| El expresidente Carlos Mesa explicó ayer al mandatario ecuatoriano, Rafael Correa, los fundamentos de la demanda que planteó Bolivia ante la Corte Internacional de Justicia (CIJ) para que Chile dialogue “de buena fe” una salida al océano Pacífico en favor del país. Evo Morales - Rafael Correa.jpg| Encuentro. Rafael Correa y Evo Morales, en Tiquipaya, exigieron reformar el instrumento de DDHH. Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa dice que Latinoamérica “abraza” a Lula. Foto: abc.es Dilma Rousseff - Rafael Correa.jpg| Los presidentes de Brasil, Dilma Rousseff (izq) y de Ecuador, Rafael Correa saludan desde un balcón en Quito. KEVIN GRANJA REUTERS Chile * Ver Patricio Aylwin - Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuadorean president Rafael Correa holds a girl from the audience in his arms, as he chats with Chilean former president (1990-1994) Patricio Aylwin (L), before a ceremony marking president Michelle Bachelet's second year in office, on March 11, 2008 at La Moneda presidential palace in Santiago. Correa arrived late Sunday in Chile for a two-day official visit. Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuadorean president Rafael Correa (C) poses with Chilean former presidents Patricio Aylwin (1990-1994) (L) and Eduardo Frei (1994-2000), before a ceremony marking president Michelle Bachelet's second year in office, on March 11, 2008 at La Moneda presidential palace in Santiago. Rafael Correa - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Fuente: Piñera figura en lista de confirmados para investidura de Rafael Correa en Ecuador. Reuters Michelle Bachelet - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador, Rafael Correa, y su homólogade Chile, Michelle Bachelet, durante la foto oficial de la Cumbe de la UE-Celac, el miércoles, en Bruselas. Javier Lizón EFE Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador Rafael Correa (d), junto al secretario general designado de Unasur, el expresidente colombiano Ernesto Samper (i), el lunes 11 de agosto de 2014, en el Palacio de Gobierno de Quito. Foto: José Jácome/EFE. Álvaro Uribe - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa y Álvaro Uribe Foto: Archivo SEMANA Juan Manuel Santos - Rafael Correa.jpg| Correa felicita a Santos por Nobel de Paz y dice que es "orgullo" de América Latina. Ecuador * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Rafael Correa.jpg| Ecuador's President Rafael Correa, right, shakes hands with former President Alfredo Palacio in Quito on Monday. Guillermo Granja / Reuters Lenín Moreno - Rafael Correa.jpg| Lenin Moreno (izquierda) se perfila como el favorito para suceder a Rafael Correa (derecha). (USI) Paraguay * Ver Nicanor Duarte - Rafael Correa.jpg| ENCUENTRO. Hugo Chávez conversa con Néstor Kirchner, Rafael Correa, Lula da Silva, Nicanor Duarte y Evo Morales. Reuters Fernando Lugo - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente ecuatoriano Rafael Correa junto a su homólogo paraguayo Fernando Lugo en una visita de este último a Quito. Foto: Andes Horacio Cartes - Rafael Correa.jpg| El presidente Rafael Correa recibió el viernes a su homólogo paraguayo, Horacio Cartes. / Carlos Rodríguez-Andes Perú * Ver Alan García - Rafael Correa.jpg| En la foto, el Presidente de Perú, Alan García y el mandatario ecuatoriano, Rafael Correa. AFP Ollanta Humala - Rafael Correa.jpg| Encuentro bilateral de los mandatarios Ollanta Humala y Rafael Correa en la ciudad de Jaén. Foto: Andina Pedro Pablo Kuczynski - Rafael Correa.jpg| Kuczynski destacó que ha habido un buen ambiente de trabajo. (Foto: Andina) Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| Rafael Correa visita Guatemala y critica a las élites José Mujica - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa: "Vamos a extrañar mucho a Pepe Mujica". Reuters / Reuters Rafael Correa - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| TRANSMISIÓN DE MANDO PRESIDENCIAL A TABARÉ VÁZQUEZ, URUGUAY, 01 MARZO 2015. Flickr de Presidencia de la República del Ecuador Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Rafael Correa.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Rafael Correa, dos líderes que pusieron en jaque la hegemonía estadounidense en Latinoamérica. | Foto: vitv Nicolás Maduro - Rafael Correa.jpg| En fotos: Nicolás Maduro y Rafael Correa visitaron el Cuartel de la Montaña. Foto: AVN Fuentes Categoría:Rafael Correa